This invention relates to fireplace construction, and in particular, to a high efficiency heat return fireplace capable of insertion in conventional fireplace openings.
A variety of heat return fireplaces and stoves are known in the art. While these devices work for their intended purposes, the invention disclosed hereinafter may be distinguished therefrom by certain novel features which provide improved heat transfer characteristics and simplified construction.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a high efficiency heat return fireplace.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat return fireplace having simplified construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fireplace having first and second housings, the bottom wall of the second housing defining a plurality of heat pipes on which the combustible material is consumed.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a heat return fireplace in which air may be heated from the fireplace on at least five sides of a fire box, the fire box generally being shaped as a parallelpiped.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.